POTCO Football
This is how you play: *The quarterback throws a grenade, and if it blows up on someone they caught the football. *To get them down, you must attune them (Evil Eye, long distance attune is not allowed) *For a field goal or point after, well..., there is none unless you can find somewhere WITH A FIELD GOAL. *There will be at most 11 '''players on the field for each team at the snap. *the quarterback WILL and MUST say HIKE before throwing. *you may NOT use POTIONS. You may NOT attune to the quarterback. *all players MUST be at LEAST level '''20 and have their grenades and doll. *There will be NO whispers, though public chat is allowed. *Standard football rules WILL be applied. *The Ref Reserves the right to change a rule based on the situation. *A Team may be of any size. *ONLY explosives will be used, no Other Grenades. *Benched players may NOT enter the field, and MUST NOT throw any grenades, throwing knives ETC. *Throwin Knives MAY be used by the coach, to remove a player from the field. *The Coach reserves the right to change positions of players, or who is on the field at ANY TIME. *If you recieve a order to leave the field from the coach, you will be whispered, as well as the peron that replaces you. *If you interfere while exiting the field, your team recieves a 1 'point penalty. *The ref will report HERE about the results of the game. *If there is Interference by a bystander the play will be REDONE*. *A team will be in a CREW, with NO members of the crew not in the team. *There will be a ref in each crew to ensure the fairness of the game. *Coaches May Also Be Players. *Coaches will use fire grenades, if they would like to use a timeout. *Fan areas will be behind the team benches. If they enter the field, they will be given a warning, if they do it a second time, the will be asked to leave, if they do it a third time they will be commandode by a bench player, a bouncer(bodyguard), or a referee. *There may be 3 wide recievers, 1 Quarterback, 2 tight ends, linebackers may be of any size from 1-7, depending on the play type, OFFENSIVE SETTINGS *There may be 1-7 linemen depending on the play type, 1-3 cornerbacks depending on how many wide recievers, 2 safeties ( strong safety and free safety) and ouside lindbackers will be 1-3, depending on the play type, DEFENSIVE SETTINGS *If a game is a set time, it will be played in a PVP match, though knocking out the opponent is illegal. *Teams are Labeled A, B, C, and D. *Team A will play D *Team B will play Team C *Team (TBA) will play (TBA) For the championship. *Team (TBA) Will play (TBA) for 3rd place. *In the event of disconnection or a lock up, the play will be redone *In the event of an attaking enemy, the play will be redone ''*The games will be played on a preannounced quiet server to avoid this. Known Teams: '''The Padres Legendaries(A): This team is currently recruiting, an currently has 3 Member(s). Join by posting below *Curycoo - Coach - QuarterBack *Jeffrey Blasthawk - Wide Reciever - General Manager(has the right to trade players, for players on other teams) *Peter Coalvane *Benjamin Macmorgan(the fake one who is lvl 41 and is in the Thirsty Souls) - Full back - Running back The Cuba Islanders(B) *Simon Treasurehawk The Tortugan Privateerers© *Richard Goldvane *George Treasurestealer The Port Royal Knights(D) There must be 4 teams by the first of 2011. If not, the league will be in hold until the Summer of 2011. Each team must have 6 players/coaches by the first of 2011. again, if not the league will hold until summer Coaches * George Treasurestealer - Tortuga * Curycoo - Padres Stadiums Legendary Stadium ( Padres ) River Stadium ( Cuba ) Ship Wreck Center ( Tortuga ) Castle Main Field ( Port royal ) Screenshot 2010-11-16 17-38-24.jpg|Legendary Stadium. Port Royal Football Stadium.jpg|Castle Main Feild Stadium Cuba Football Stadium.jpg|River Stadium Tortuga Football Stadium.jpg|Ship Wreck Center ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:In-game Events